I Promise
by Clarity Through the Daze
Summary: When Kakashi doesn't return home from a mission, Iruka and Team 7 are sent out to save him. If they don't hurry they may be late, and will lose him. But if they save him, are they prepared to save him from something they can't face?
1. Chapter 1

**I Promise**

Character Info:

Kakashi - 29 Jounin/ Anbu

Iruka - 27 Chunin

Naruto -17 Jounin

Sakura -17 Medic-nin/ Jounin

Sasuke -17 Jounin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any Naruto characters. **

**I Promise**

_He was sitting on the couch of his shared apartment when he felt chakra seep into the house._

"_Iruka," Kakashi said as he stepped into the hallway where his lover was. Iruka looked up from his shoes and grinned. Kakashi walked up to his dolphin and embraced him. Iruka instantly knew something was wrong._

"_Wh…what's wrong?"_

_Kakashi looked down as he spoke, not wanting to look into the deep brown eyes, which were filled with hurt and fear._

"_I…have a mission."_

"_What kind of mission?"_

_Kakashi, again, averted his gaze and looked at the wall as if it was the person he was talking to._

"_The kind of mission that you should start moving on."_

"_What!?" Iruka half shouted "Why should I move on, you, you insufferable, under-confident, stupid jounin!" Iruka cried, "You are coming back from the damn mission!"_

"_Ruka…"_

"_No shut-up!" Iruka screamed, "I have to think."_

"_Ruka…"_

"_Kakashi just let me think!"_

"_Iruka!" Kakashi yelled, "I know I'm not coming back from this one, so please…please just let it go."_

_Iruka froze as Kakashi yelled. He was scared; he had never seen the jounin so upset about a mission before. _

"_Is it…a solo?" Iruka whispered._

"_Yeah"_

"_What? Tsunade should at least grant you a team or… or a partner!"_

"_Iruka, it's just too dangerous for a team. Anyways, I work better alone."_

_Iruka was about to shout at his stubborn lover then realized that it was Kakashi going, not him. Kakashi was the one who apparently wasn't coming back. Iruka knew he was being selfish. How could he have just centered his attention on his feelings?_

"_I'm sorry Ka-chan." _

"_Please Iruka, I love you to much to make you worry."_

"_Kashi, you know I'm stronger than that," Iruka put his fingers under Kakashi's chin and forced Kakashi to look at him, "you are going to come back, I promise."_

"_Alive?" Kakashi quipped, and Iruka slapped his shoulder. _

"_Of course."_

_Kakashi smiled as Iruka pulled him into the bedroom._

_-X0X0X0X0X0X-_

Kakashi woke up with the now familiar feeling of pain. Constant pain. He could feel the foot of a person on his back, pressing their weight on to his fragile ribs.

"So Copy-nin, you've been here for eight days already and you haven't said anything," a voice said, "I'm actually surprised."

Kakashi said nothing, as expected. As the voice continued he could almost place that noise he had grown accustom to. The dark, deep, tenor voice that now haunted is feverish dreams.

"So Kakashi, what are the combinations to access the scrolls?"

Kakashi craned his neck so he could look at the man who was stepping on him. Squinting his eyes, he could make out the shadowed figure of a man, the man responsible for his capture and beatings, whose name was Ryuu. The torturer had accidentally let his name slip on Kakashi's third day of being here.

Over the last week he had endured enough torture to kill a person, but Kakashi was a stubborn man.

'_You are going to come back, I promise.' _

Iruka's statement roamed in around in Kakashi's subconscious.

'_Sorry Iruka doesn't seem that way anymore.' _

As Kakashi didn't answer the man pressed his foot down harder. Kakashi, having some tolerance to pain, didn't flinch. Ryuu stepped on both of Kakashi's hands which were tied behind his back. Slowly and agonizingly Ryuu broke each and everyone of Kakashi's fingers. As the last few broke Kakashi screamed.

Ryuu smiled, "it seems that the copy-ninja isn't as invincible as everyone seems to think."

_-X0X0X0X0X0X-_

Iruka walked into the mission room, five minutes early, hoping to see a certain face. Disappointment soon etched itself into his features. He had hoped today would be the day that Kakashi would be back from his mission but, it didn't seem that way.

To his surprise, his 'favourite' former genin team was in the mission room as well, not that he had favourites.

Walking up to them Iruka plastered a fake cheery smile on his face, hoping no one would see the disappointment.

"Hey Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka's grin grew as he neared the energetic jounin.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she pounded on his head, "we're in the mission room, not so loud."

"Owww Sakura-chan, I know," Naruto said with a smile, "I'm a jounin now."

"We all know that dope."

"Shut-up Sasuke-teme!"

"Um Iruka-sensei, have you heard any news on Kakashi-sensei's return?" Sakura asked quietly while her two boys fought it out it a game of wit, in which Naruto lost immediately.

Iruka shook his head solemnly, "Sorry Sakura, I haven't"

"Oh, well I'm sure that Kakashi-sensei is fine; just saw a few black cats on the way here or something."

Iruka smiled as he patted her head, "I'm sure that's the case."

Sakura looked up at her tanned academy teacher with worry stricken jade eyes.

Iruka couldn't help but think that maybe Kakashi was right, may be he wouldn't come back.

"_I know I'm not coming back from this one, so please…please let it go."_

'_No I won't think like that.' _Iruka needed to be strong, "_he is definitely coming back."_

"Ah, well you now Kakashi-sensei, he couldn't be on time if his life depended on it." Naruto gleamed as old memories of their beloved, perverted and tardy teacher came to mind.

Iruka just smiled.

-End-

TBC

Notes:

Well the first chapter is kind of boring, sorry. This is my first so please give me some slack.

Well for now,

Clarity ♥


	2. Chapter 2: Knowledge

Well incase you didn't know: **I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. **

**I Promise**

Ten days. Ten days Kakashi had been missing. Iruka had been to the mission room everyday, working from the end of the school day to dusk. Yet Kakashi still didn't show. Everyone was worried, even the Hokage. She would go on a rampage on how late he was, and how she was going to revoke his status and shinobi privileges when he showed. Iruka knew that wasn't true and she was as worried as everyone else.

'_Please come home, Kashi-kun.' _

Every night Iruka would pray and everyday the prayer would go unheeded, unheard.

-_X0X0X0X0X-_

"Iruka-sensei, we have called you here, on the issue of Hatake Kakashi's absence."

Iruka just nodded numbly. What was going on? Why was Kakashi's team here?

"Iruka-sensei, you and these three are going on a recovery mission."

"What?"

"Hatake Kakashi has been missing for ten days." Tsunade said formally, "his mission ended eleven days ago, he was supposed to have reported in right away, but he hasn't."

'_Obviously, if he's missing.'_

"His last known locations where in-between the Leaf and Lightning border," Tsunade hated to say it, but it was her job, "then we lost all communication with him and are presuming the worst has happened."

Iruka felt ice form in his throat and it became hard to breathe.

'_What, there is no way his Kakashi could die.'_

"So Iruka, do accept the mission or not."

"Ye...yes, of course I do."

"Good, I expect to see you back here in two days," Tsunade said, "and no later."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"Very well."

As everyone was leaving the room, Tsunade stepped out from her huge desk and placed a hand on Iruka's shoulder, halting all motion towards the door. As Iruka turned around he could feel the tight grip she had, and how her face and eyes were contorted in a way that made him feel worse.

"Iruka, I want to see him alive, please bring him back."

Straightening, and sizing himself up Iruka made himself look as serious and professional as he possibly could. "Hai Hokage-sama."

"I know you will."

Iruka just nodded again and walked towards the door, tears threatening to fall.

But shinobi don't cry.

-_X0X0X0X0X-_

Ryuu smiled as the body in front of him stirred and started to wake. Smiling he swung the hammer from his hand back and forth, just itching to use it.

As Kakashi opened his eye he noticed the hammer right away.

'_Oh kami-sama, please say that's just for repairs or something.' _

"Awake I see finally." Ryuu said smugly, "now this will hurt."

With that as a warning, Ryuu swung the hammer and it connected with Kakashi's knee. Swinging it again, he shattered Kakashi's other knee.

Kakashi screamed out in pain and hot tears filled in his eyes. Through all the stomach dropping screaming, Ryuu just stood there and swung his hammer.

"Are you going to tell me anything now or do you want another round?"

"Ho...how about you… shove it where… the suns don't shine."

Ryuu's face darkened in the already shadowed room, as he let the hammer go into the center of Kakashi's torso, causing Kakashi to cough up blood.

Taking on more good swing towards Kakashi's head, he hit it and then left the room.

Kakashi just stared at the fast fading walls in the small room he was in, as tears threatened to fall.

But shinobi don't cry.

-END-

So that was chapter two. Sorry, the first two will be relatively slow, but the later chapters should get longer and better (although they might get a little bit on the angst side of life).

Well…..putting holes in Kakashi was fun though.

Poor Iruka, I like messing with his head.

Read & Review

Until next time,

Clarity


	3. Chapter 3: Then and Now

_Italics – thoughts_

Normal - third person, general

**I don't own Naruto or any Naruto characters **

**I Promise**

The dampness and ampleness of the forest was intimidating. The shadows loomed in and covered the entire forest. The trees were wet and slippery, making it hard to have any traction on it. Iruka ran though. Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and himself. They would run until night would cross over and then they would stop for a moments rest, and then continue on their journey. They had been gone a day. Non stop, but it was adrenaline rush that kept them going.

As the forest cleared they came across a stream. Making the best of their surroundings they stopped for a drink.

"Iruka-sensei, we should hurry." Naruto said.

"The dope's right, if Kakashi-sensei was captured then; they are most likely going to take the sharigan."

"I'm sure Iruka-sensei knows."

Iruka nodded, and filled up his canteen with the fresh spring water. He watched as the water sparkled and flowed in the light. It reminded him of Kakashi's hair.

_Iruka and his lover walked down the trail to an old district of town. Kakashi's hair was blowing to the left; the direction of the wind. _

_Iruka had never been here before. They were coming up to the oldest houses in the village._

'_Who lived here?' Iruka asked._

_He saw Kakashi tense and didn't pursue the answer. Quietly he looked at the mansions, and wondered about those occupants' years ago, and what happened to them. Moments of silence continued when Kakashi spoke. Yet he spoke in a subdued voice, just above a whisper._

'_I used to live here.'_

_Iruka's eyes widened, but he stayed quiet._

'_My family used to live here. We used to live in this house.' Kakashi whispered and then stopped at a certain house they had almost walked past. It was massive. The mansion was definitely the largest house in the district._

'_I left a few days after my father killed himself.' Kakashi didn't look Iruka in the face while he spoke he just kept talking to the ground or to his shoes, which ever he found more interesting._

_Another moment of silence stretched out and Iruka was starting to feel uncomfortable. _

'_Do you want to go in?'_

'_What?' Iruka asked, 'we don't have to.'_

_Kakashi finally looked Iruka in the eyes. Then Iruka realized what was going on. Kakashi wanted to go in. He wanted to show Iruka is pas, what it was like when he was little, before he was orphan. _

_Taking Kakashi's hand in his own, Iruka replied, 'yes, I want you to show me.'_

_Kakashi almost smiled, but it was lost in the clouds and darkness that clouded his face._

_Walking up to the giant doors, Kakashi bent over and quickly pushed over a flower pot. The flower pot held a decaying something in it, but under it was a key. The key looked new though. As if it had been cut recently. Kakashi placed the key into the key hole and turned it. Nothing moved, nothing made a sound. Iruka could hear the gears moving around, unlocking the door._

_When the door clicked, Kakashi reached for the door knob and opened the door. Slowly, almost agonizingly, the two lovers walked into the bleak and unused house. Iruka watched Kakashi out of the corner of his eye. He watched for any discomfort or hurt as a sign to leave. _

'_I remember so much about this house.' Kakashi's eye gave the lie away._

_Iruka looked him in the eye and said, 'no, you remember the people who lived in this house.'_

_Kakashi just nodded._

'_If it's too much we can leave.'_

'_No…no I need to look.'_

_Iruka smiled a little and pulled Kakashi gently, subtlety telling him to go deeper into the house. As Kakashi took the initiative he led Iruka around, Iruka was taking in the furnishings and paintings that decorated the house. _

'_My mother needed everything to look good.' Kakashi said, 'even though she was a shinobi, she needed everything to look like we were a normal family.'_

'_That explains the excellent colour choices.' Kakashi choked out a laugh, close to crying._

_Walking into a certain room, Iruka was suddenly absorbed in the feeling of dread. A bone-chilling presence took his form and he looked around the room. It was so dark. From the little light Iruka had, he could make out some darker parts on the walls. The eerie silence was not making him feel any better._

'_This is the room I found my father.' Kakashi said, 'this is the room I found him in. Blood was everywhere. And it was all his.'_

_Kakashi let go of Iruka's hand and walked deeper into the room. Walking to the farthest wall, he just put his hand against it._

_Iruka felt angry. He remembered Kakashi talked about his father once, and he said he had disgraced the Hatake name and ended his own life. No matter how many ways Iruka thought about it, it still made him angry. He, Kakashi's father, had left an eight year old to live life. Kakashi didn't have a childhood, he was forced to grow too quickly. _

_Almost running across the room Iruka hugged Kakashi. _

'_I know how you feel, Kaka-chan.' Iruka said, 'but things can only get better.'_

_He could feel the silent shakes of his lover and turned him around and hugged him again. Kakashi cried quietly and Iruka just held him, daring anything to take his Kakashi away. _

_But in all his distain towards Kakashi's father, he thanked both of Kakashi's parents for bringing Kakashi into this world. _

_Somewhere in heaven Kakashi's mother and father smiled._

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Iruka-sensei!?"

Snapping his head around, Iruka saw that all the rest of his team was looking at him worriedly.

"You really spaced out there sensei." Sakura stated, not trying to embarrass the academy teacher.

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly he said he was sorry.

"Really sensei, I think that Tiny-sensei has been rubbing off on you." Naruto said grinning like an idiot.

Iruka smiled genuinely when he heard Sasuke and Naruto's pet name for Kakashi.

Over the years they both had sprouted up and now where both bigger and taller than their former sensei. They didn't call Iruka it, but Iruka really didn't mind.

Every time they called Kakashi it, he would say something under his breathe and walk away, or ahead or with Sakura. Anywhere, just to get away from them and their teasing remarks.

Iruka chuckled and said, "When we find your sensei, I'm going to tell him you said that, and he'll beat you to a living pulp."

Getting back to the trees, they all laughed; despite the worry they were all feeling.

-_X0X0X0X0X-_

Ryuu had some special thing in store for Kakashi today. Walking up to the struggling man, he brought out a kunai.

"Now Kakashi, I'm going to end you."

Taking the kunai he slowly carved letters out on to Kakashi's chest. He smiled as he took his time. Slowly and very painfully he carved out the words: my victory will be your end.

Then changing kunai he took out some sort of powder and sprinkled it over Kakashi's chest. At first nothing happened, and then Kakashi started screaming in agony.

"The powder will promise scar tissue to heal, but not fully, so forever that scar, no, that saying will be with you."

Then as if all the hard work and planning he had put into the torture, Ryuu just starting hacking and slashing at Kakashi's flesh. Kakashi just screamed more.

As everything started to fade in Kakashi's world, he could hear Ryuu laugh, then nothing.

Ryuu smiled and he brought out a syringe and placed into Kakashi's arm and injected the substance.

"If I don't kill you, this will."

_-X0X0X0X0X-_

Iruka and the threesome heard a scream. A blood-curdling scream. They surged forward in a desperate attempt to reach the source.

'_Kakashi.' _Iruka thought

As they reached a clearing in the forest, they came across a shack. Realizing the screams was coming from inside, Sasuke and Naruto kicked down the door. Rushing inside, they were met with flames.

As Ryuu felt chakra enter the building, he created one jutsu that would take him down with everything here. Watching the four figures run into the blaze, he couldn't help but laugh. Even if they were to get the Copy-nin out of the fire okay, he would slowly die of the substance he put into his system. He laughed as a beam from the roof collapsed and crushed him and the antidote vial.

Iruka ran into the burning building and searched crazily of his lover.

"Kakashi!" He screamed. When nothing answered he quickly ran blindly into the next room.

"Iruka-sensei, we found him!"

Iruka heard Naruto's yell, and bolted from the room, almost being crushed by collapsing walls.

He ran into the entrance room, where he found Naruto holding Kakashi bridal style.

"Come on Iruka-sensei!"

As the building finally gave one last lurch and flames ate away at the last little support the shack had, it gave one last groan and was crushed by the sheer force of it's self.

"Iruka-sensei, he doesn't look so good."

Turning his attention back to the important matter, Iruka looked at Kakashi. Burn marks, obvious lacerations everywhere and disgusting looking bone fractures and breaks.

"Iruka-sensei, I can't treat this here."

Iruka nodded and picked up his skinny and injured lover and took to the trees, hoping that there was still time to save Kakashi.

-END-

TBC

Well, that was very long, don't you agree? Although I have to admit I like the plot know that Kakashi isn't in the hands of Ryuu anymore. Oh, by the way for those of you who care Ryuu means Dragon. I though it fit.

Thank you to those who have reviewed and those of you who did…well just thank you.

Read & Review please

And until next time,

Clarity


	4. Chapter 4: Safe From yourself?

_Italics – thoughts_

Normal - third person, general

**I don't own Naruto or any Naruto characters **

**I Promise**

When they reached the stream, Sakura turned around and said she could try healing Kakashi. Iruka hesitantly put his burden down. Sakura walked over to her injured sensei and slowly gathered chakra into her hands. Placing her now glowing green hands onto Kakashi's chest, she started a mental inspection of the damage. Finding only a small amount of internal bleeding she sent her chakra and it mended all the ripped and damaged organs. Sweat framed her face as she concentrated on the person lying under her. Sakura opened her eyes and very gently pulled his tight black undershirt over his head, only to encounter some sort of head injury.

"Kakashi-sensei really got worked over this time, didn't he?" Naruto asked quietly. He studied the scene before him. Iruka was crouched next Kakashi, on the opposite side of Sakura. Sasuke was standing next to him, with a look of terror and mortification on his face.

Moments passed and nothing happened. Eventually Sakura stood, albeit shakily, and declared that Kakashi would survive the way home. Iruka stood holding Kakashi in his arms once again, itching to get home.

Sasuke took the lead then Iruka and Sakura followed, who were followed by Naruto.

'_We will make it home before nightfall.' _Iruka thought almost happily.

_-X0X0X0X0X-_

Iruka sat with the subdued trio in the waiting room. They came through the village's gate about three hours ago. They had immediately gotten Kakashi to the hospital. Tsunade had been waiting with a gurney and some nurses were on standby. Obviously she had heard of their arrival from the gate guards.

Naruto fiddled with his thumbs and squirmed around uncomfortably.

'_We've been waiting forever! When is Granny Tsunade going to come out?' _He gave a long sigh and stood up.

"I'll be back; I'm going to get some tea."

Iruka looked up and then focused on Naruto. He should go with, to do something distracting, but what if the Hokage came through the door when he was gone? Or Kakashi started to flat line? Or they needed more blood? Or, or or.

"Iruka-sensei will go with you." A dark voice said.

Iruka whipped his head around to see Sasuke; the person who had just volunteered him, looking at Iruka's tanned face.

"Sasuke's right, Iruka-sensei you need to go do something," Sakura chimed in, agreeing to Sasuke's demand, "anyways, worrying about Kakashi-sensei will help in no way, and it'll give you wrinkles."

When they had arrived, Sakura had volunteered to help heal Kakashi but Tsunade told her to wait with the boys and not to exert anymore chakra.

Iruka laughed, he couldn't help it. Standing up he walked with Naruto to the coffee and tea machines near the cafeteria.

"Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei is going to be okay right?"

"I hope so Naruto" Iruka said, not wanting to hear the doubt in his own voice.

Grabbing the tea, they made it back to wait with Sasuke and Sakura again. As they all drank their tea, Iruka's gaze kept creeping up to look at the ER sign. It was still light up and bright red, meaning they were still operating.

_-X0X0X0X0X-_

A gentle hand shook Iruka's shoulder, waking the sleeping chunin. Iruka woke with a start.

"Iruka, we have good news."

Iruka looked up to the person who was talking, then over to the sleeping trio beside him.

Tsunade told him that Kakashi would be alright and would most likely live, but was still in IC. He was allowed to see him, but no one else.

"Now Iruka, he's still sleeping and I want it to keep that way, because we all know when he wakes up it'll be hell."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Now go see him," she said pointing to a room, "while I take care of these brats." She said looking at the small bundle of children in front of her.

Iruka all but ran into the room Tsunade had pointed to. He walked into the room and froze. The person in the bed was not his Kakashi, but a little, fragile, beaten and broken man. Iruka swallowed his tears and walked towards the bed. Sitting down in the chair already set into place, he took Kakashi's hand in his own.

It was going to be a long night.

_-X0X0X0X0X-_

…"_Kashi, you know I'm stronger than that," Iruka put his fingers under Kakashi's chin and forced Kakashi to look at him, "you are going to come back, I promise."_

"_Alive?" Kakashi quipped, and Iruka slapped his shoulder. _

"_Of course."_

_Kakashi smiled as Iruka pulled him into the bedroom._

_Iruka pushed the door closed as Kakashi got into just his boxers and slipped into the bed. Kakashi watched as Iruka went digging in the drawers to find some sort of pajamas. _

_All of a sudden Kakashi saw blood around the dead form of his lover and he was holding the kunai in his own hand. A voice he couldn't recognize was saying something, he couldn't hear. The mumbled voice was getting clearer but it was easy to tell that it was chanting. Falling to the floor shaking his Iruka, and yelling for everything to stop, the voice became clear and recognizable._

_It was his._

'_He loves you, he's dead.' _

'_Shut the hell up and go away!' Kakashi screamed, holding Iruka closer._

'_He loves you, he's dead.'_

'_Leave us alone.' Kakashi pleaded hot tears rolling down his face and onto the hard floor._

'_He loves you, he's dead.'_

'_Please just leave us alone.' His voice just above a whisper._

'_I can't, because I'm you.' _

'_No, no your not.'_

'_Yes I am Kashi-kun, I kill everyone I love. Everyone I get close with.'_

_Desperately Kakashi placed Iruka down on the ground and ran to the bathroom, trying to reach the first aid kit. _

'_Can't save him from yourself Kashi-kun.'_

'_Just leave me alone.' Kakashi growled; voice menacing. _

_Running towards the cabinet he encountered the mirror. The face that looked up at him was his own, mask and all. Then without him moving, the reflection reached up for the mask and yanked it down._

'_Don't you sometimes wonder whose, whose reflection, Kashi-kun?'_

_The refection started to move backwards into the mirror, slowly fading out of site. _

'_No, you get back here and fix what you've done!' Kakashi yelled into the mirror._

'_Fix your own mistakes, I've done nothing wrong.'_

'_I would never do this!' _

'_But you already have.' The mirror faded away, leaving Kakashi sobbing and running back for his dead lover._

_He flipped Iruka over and stared at his cold face. He didn't look peaceful, he just looked dead. He hugged the dead body closer and cried._

_-X0X0X0X0X-_

Iruka was shaking the screaming body, desperately trying to wake it up. Kakashi was having a nightmare, probably due to the fact he was running a high fever.

Tsunade burst through the door and looked at the scenario before her.

Surging forward, she placed her hands on either side of Kakashi's head and soothed chakra into it, calming his body and mind. The body underneath her relaxed and started to wake.

Kakashi's eyes fluttered open, and Iruka was by his side in an instant.

"Kakashi?"

"…Ruk," Kakashi tried, but his voice was weak after disuse and screaming.

"It's okay, you're in the hospital," Iruka said smiling, "in Kohona."

"Yes, your home, so you better get some rest, brat." Tsunade said grinning then walked out of the room.

Looking back to his lover, Kakashi smiled; something he hadn't done in a long time.

"Welcome back," Iruka said, and both laughed because crying just didn't suit the moment.

-END-

TBC

Well, hi there.

Yeah, Kakashi's okay!! Iruka's happy, and so is Tsunade.

Yeah, everyone is happy.

Next chapter: The horrors of rehab.

Well until next time,

Clarity


	5. Chapter 5: Two Hungry Shinobi

_Italics – thoughts_

Normal - third person, general

**I don't own Naruto or any Naruto characters **

**I Promise**

As Kakashi lay in his the hospital bed, he couldn't help but think back to the nightmare he had a few hours ago. It had been so real, so nerve racking. He had been screaming, Iruka told him. But, alas, it was a dream. Nothing can change the fact that it was his imagination creating the vivid images. It wasn't real. His Iruka wasn't dead or dying.

He was in pain that was for sure. It felt like he was on fire, or being frozen in a lake. His head hurt like hell. It was giving him a migraine just thinking about it.

When the door opened, he could only hope it was Iruka, but it wasn't.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're awake!" Naruto screeched. As soon as the words had left his awfully large mouth, he was running full sprint for the bed. The motions in which he was making, everyone could only assume he was going to jump onto the bed and hug his former teacher.

"No Naruto!" Sakura yelled after him, unable to snag is jumpsuit, "You'll pull all of his stitches out!"

Kakashi, being weak and vulnerable, could only watch as the orange and yellow ball of energy bounded in the air. Then everything went silent.

When Sakura opened her eyes, she could see Sasuke, who was standing on the bed just above Kakashi, holding a dumbfounded Naruto by the collar of his jacket.

Sakura smiled and Kakashi let a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat off of his brow. Was it hot in here or was it just him?

But, Sasuke lost his footing on the bed, and was slipping backwards. With some sort of strangled yelp, Sasuke maneuvered himself and Naruto onto the floor and not onto their ailed teacher.

Into this, Iruka entered.

"Okay then…"

He stood next to Sakura, who laughed at the stupid expression of confusion on Iruka's face. But she saw his face brighten drastically when his gaze fell on Kakashi who was awake.

Naruto and Sasuke picked them selves off the floor and sat into the awaiting chairs.

"Iruka-sensei, did you bring any food?"

"Naruto, why would he bring food to a hospital?" Sakura asked obviously questioning the intelligence of the blonde boy.

Iruka gave a nervous laugh and pulled out a paper bag, which was behind his back. The scent of food floated around the room immediately. The silence was broken by the sound of two stomachs growling.

Everyone looked towards Naruto who was drooling all over the floor, and then to Kakashi who laughed.

"I forgot that I haven't eaten in a while."

"We can tell." Iruka said; his eyes running up and down Kakashi's small frame.

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei, you look like you haven't eaten anything in forever!"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He didn't really like being the center of attention, especially if it the people giving him the attention were criticizing him.

"Ah, well it can't be helped." He said as he was given a bowl of hot soup.

"Naruto you're lucky I knew you'd be here or you'd have to watch Kakashi-sensei eat this in front of you."

"You are too generous Iruka-sensei" Naruto said, smiling brightly. "Well I'm starved."

Sakura shook her head as she sipped her soup.

"That was good."

Everyone's head shot up except Iruka's to look at Kakashi, who was done his meal.

"Kakashi-sensei, you are going to choke someday." Sakura scolded.

"Yeah, then everyone will hear of the tragic death of the Copy-nin." Sasuke said, and then smiled, "death by miso soup or some other equally deadly food."

Everyone laughed, even Kakashi.

'_It's really hot in here.'_ Kakashi thought, as he grabbed the neck of his shirt and aired it out.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Well I think it's time we leave anyways, right guys?" Sakura said, rising from her chair.

"But Sakura-chan I want to stay here!"

"No Naruto, it's time we left. Kakashi-sensei needs to sleep."

"Fine," Naruto said then turned to Kakashi and Iruka, "we'll be back later."

"Bye."

As Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke left, Kakashi let out a long yawn and relaxed into the bed even more.

"Tired?" Iruka asked; concerned.

"Very."

"Well go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

"Hmm."

Iruka watched as Kakashi closed his eyes and fell asleep and smiled as the slow and gentle rise of Kakashi's chest gave indication of breathing.

He wondered when Tsunade would let him out of the hospital. Hopefully soon.

But for now he could only wait.

-END-

Sorry, this is another short one. I didn't want to get into anything too good yet, because I don't want huge chapters either.

Well thank you to all of the reviewers.

Please Read & Review.

Until next time,

Clarity


	6. Chapter 6: Scars and Gatherings

_Italics – thoughts_

Normal - third person, general

**I don't own Naruto or any Naruto characters **

**I Promise**

Iruka walked in to the hospital room, hoping to find a happy and conscious Kakashi, only to find the exact opposite. But as Iruka sat himself down on the awaiting chair, he saw how exhausted his lover looked. How pale and thin, Kakashi seemed, knowing full well that he was asleep most of the day, so he shouldn't look so tired. Iruka decided that it would be best if Kakashi awoke on his own so, leaning over the bed, he grabbed one of Kakashi's cold hands in his own. He rubbed it, in an attempt to warm it up.

As if under a thick blanket of fog, Kakashi slowly came to, only to find it almost impossible to open his eyes.

'_What's going on?"_

Keeping calm, he slowly opened his eyes to find a bouncy brown pony tail in his view. The person the pony tail belonged to smiled and brought his face down, for Kakashi to see.

"Good morning." Kakashi whispered.

"Good morning?" Iruka questioned, "It's more like good afternoon."

Kakashi smiled, his eye shaping into a cheerful ark, despite the exhaustion that gnawed his conscious mind.

"Well I'm glad to see you're up Kakashi-sensei." A voice said through the door. Sakura walked in, holding a tray, and Iruka could assume it was Kakashi's lunch.

"Just because Iruka-sensei didn't bring anything today, you get the hospital special." She said, a playful sarcasm hung from her words.

Iruka smiled at her, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Kakashi's glare, which was blaming him for not bringing food.

"Oh, come on now Kakashi-sensei, don't pout," Sakura chirped, "I'll even close the door so that the nurses don't come in and attempt to sneak a peak under your mask."

Just as she was leaving, Sakura said to Iruka that she would be outside the room and in the next hallway if he needed anything.

Waving as she left the room, Sakura left Iruka to deal with a grumpy Kakashi.

"Well, let's see what they brought you."

"I'm not really hungry Iruka."

"Well you're going to eat something." Iruka said has he opened the tray's lid and placed the tray on Kakashi's lap.

"Dig in!"

"You sound almost cheery Ruka."

"I am."

"You wouldn't be if you were eating this."

Iruka bent down and grabbed a forkful of mashed something, Kakashi only assumed it was potatoes, and whipped off Kakashi's mask. Feeding the food to him, he watched as Kakashi chewed and swallowed.

Grabbing another forkful, Iruka proceeded to do the same thing only to have Kakashi not open his mouth.

"I'll just go and get Sakura to help me," Iruka threatened, knowing full well that Kakashi would rather eat the food than have Sakura see his face.

"Fine"

"Aww, it's not that bad."

"Uh huh"

"Stop being such a child about it."

"Then stop being so mean."

Grabbing a carrot, Iruka unmercifully jabbed it into his mouth.

_-X0X0X0X0X-_

Iruka watched as Kakashi fell asleep again, and quietly slipped Kakashi's mask on again. Standing up to grab some tea, Iruka heard a quite voice coming from the bed.

"Ru…I don't feel good."

Iruka had only enough time to grab a container, place it under Kakashi, before the first bout. Iruka watched mortified as Kakashi retched all the lunch he had eaten. Iruka saw Kakashi's skin go white, then to a pale green with obvious signs of illness. Making sure that Kakashi was alright, as a vomiting person can go, Iruka ran out of the room and bee-lined for Sakura's section of the hospital. Grabbing her and explaining to her the situation, they both ran into the room.

Kakashi had finished retching and had pulled up his mask by the time they had made it to the room. Sakura rushed forward and placed the bucket on to the floor, then grabbed some gauze and rolls of bandage. Pulling up her former sensei's loose cotton hospital shirt, Sakura saw that the white bandages were sopping up fresh blood from Kakashi's chest. Iruka stood by the door, knowing that trying to do anything at this moment would be more interfering than assisting. Watching Sakura peel off the old bandages, she reached for a cloth to clean the blood off with. Iruka walked over; something catching his view. As Sakura wound the bandage around Kakashi's chest again, Iruka saw the scar that said: my victory will be your end. Mouth gapping, he placed a questioning glace at Sakura, who was the only other conscious person in the room.

Whispering she said, "Tsunade-shishou told me not to tell you, but that was one of the numerous wounds on Kakashi-sensei's body."

"Why didn't she want me to know?" Iruka asked; puzzled, "I would have found out sooner or later."

"I think Tsunade-shishou didn't want you to know because she was scared that you would freak or something and make Kakashi-sensei react, possibly go into shock."

"Isn't that a little…overboard."

Shrugging, Sakrua replied, "Well she is a legendary sannin."

"Right"

"Well Kakashi-sensei should be stable now." Glancing back, Sakura's face took on an ashen appearance. She whispered, "I hope he comes back." With that she turned and said her goodbyes and left the room.

Iruka looked at Kakashi and hoped for the same thing. This is not how he wanted to see his lover.

So Iruka waited.

_-X0X0X0X0X-_

Groggily, Kakashi opened his eyes.

'_That's really the only physical activity I'm doing; open, close, open, close. I'm going to have buff eyelids.'_

"Hey there." A light and joyous voice said.

Turning his head to the side, Kakashi looked at Iruka and smiled.

Iruka smiled back, and then rose out of his chair to answer the door of Kakashi's hospital room. Naruto and Sasuke entered the room; saying quick hellos, they seated themselves by Kakashi's bed.

"So Kakashi-sensei, how are you feeling?"

"Maa, better I guess."

"That's good," Naruto chimed, "so we can go get ramen soon."

"Dope, he's feeling good, that doesn't necessarily mean that he can be discharged."

"What did you call me!?"

Kakashi chuckled at Naruto's mental tunnel vision. Somehow, Naruto managed to overlook the whole statement and just focus in on the remark made in his offence. Thick-headed as always.

Everyone looked as Sakura entered the room.

"I just got off my shift." She said smiling.

"So Kakashi-sensei, feeling better?" She asked, not mentioning the earlier episode.

"Yeah a little."

"We've been through this already Sakura-chan!" Naruto loudly complained.

"She's asking in concern much like you did, but also in professional duties… baka."

"Why do you always have something to say Sasuke-teme?"

"Guys, be quiet, it's a hospital." Sakura said impatiently; tempers wearing thin.

"So, what have you three been doing?" Iruka asked, hoping to save everyone from arguments.

"Well Sasuke and I have been practicing taijutsu and ninjustu."

"Yeah, and I keep winning."

"What!!"

All attempts of saving peace were destroyed.

Sakura walked over and pounded both of them over the head with her fists. Something that everyone had thought she had grown out of.

"Owww Sakura-chan, that hurt."

"Well, been quiet then."

From their view point Kakashi and Iruka watched the scene in front of them with great amusement. Sakura always would put Naruto and Sasuke back into their places. She was always like the mother of the group, except at the beginning of team seven, when she did nothing but get in the way or faint. The years of training have proved useful to her.

All of their attention went back to the door when Tsunade walked into the room. Everyone bowed their heads in respect.

"Tsunade-sama" Iruka said, breaking the silence that the room had fallen into.

"Ah, so you're up brat." Tsunade said to Kakashi.

The children of the room snickered, even Sasuke, at a sannin referring to 'Sharigan Kakashi' as a brat.

Kakashi's ears turned a shade of pink, yet only Iruka noticed.

'_He's probably embarrassed that he was addressed that way in front of his team.'_

Although he tried, Iruka couldn't help but giggle.

"So, I've been thinking it over, and I think that you, of all people, would heal faster at your own home, rather than being here."

"Lady Tsunade, not all of Kakashi-sensei's bones are healed and some of the lacerations have not healed either." Sakura said worriedly, showing obvious concern for her former sensei.

"I know Sakura, but I think that healing inefficiently, is worse than healing away from the hospital," Tsunade said, "but you'll be there to help Iruka-sensei."

"Hai"

Iruka thanked Tsunade, as she signed the discharge.

Finally, Kakashi could come home.

-END-

TBC

Well that was an okay length. Its getting better I think.

So… whacha think?

Well like always please:

READ & REVIEW

Constructive criticism welcome.

Iruka is so masculine, don't you agree? Giggling, because all real men giggle.

Thank you to all of my reviewers. I really appreciate it. :P

Well until next time,

Clarity


	7. Chapter 7: Red River

_Italics – thoughts_

Normal - third person, general

**I don't own Naruto or any Naruto characters **

**I Promise**

A cloud of white smoke filled the apartment as Iruka appeared with Naruto; each holding an end of a stretcher. Tsunade, Sakura and Sasuke soon followed. Carefully, Naruto and Iruka walked into the bedroom and placed Kakashi, who was asleep, onto the bed and walked out of the room.

Iruka walked into the living room and he started to talk in whispers to the shinobi. Iruka heard a muffled voice coming from another room. Moving into the kitchen, he saw Tsunade helping herself to a cup of coffee. Iruka noticed her flushed face and slurred speech. Her ramblings became clear as she moved into the same room as everyone else.

"Oh kami, my head hurts."

'_Well maybe you should have put the sake cup down.' _Iruka thought.

"I kind of feel nauseous."

'_Yeah, learn to put the alcohol away.'_

"Well, the brat should be good now."

'_It's really hard to tell what your saying when you slur like that Hokage-sama.'_

"He'll pull through, the stubborn brat always does."

'_Who are you calling stubborn?"_

"Well I'll be off."

'_Good' _Iruka thought but then said, "Good bye Tsunade-sama."

As she disappeared in the white smoke she had arrived in, Iruka couldn't help but feel better that she was gone. Was she actually drunk? How long did it take for Naruto and himself to get a stretcher? Did it take her ten minutes to get drunk? You'd think with all the sake she drinks, she would have some sort of immune to it.

"Well Iruka-sensei, now that Granny-Tsunade is gone, I think I'm going to stay."

"O...okay"

"Naruto it's rude to invite yourself over to some one else's house."

"But Sakura-chan, Iruka-sensei said yes!"

"It's still rude."

"Fine"

"Say, Sakura-chan do you remember the time when we fought Zabuza?"

"Of course."

"We totally beat him!"

"Actually, Kakashi-sensei pretty much killed him and Haku off." Sasuke remarked, feeling like putting his little input in.

"Whatever, I almost killed that girl-boy thing."

"Yeah, but remember before that when Kakashi-sensei fell over right onto his face!" Naruto shouted, "That was so funny!"

"I remember you almost screamed Naruto."

"Shut up Sasuke-teme!"

"Well I remember that everyone was worried." Sakura put in, trying to keep everyone happy and quiet.

"Yes, I'm sure Sakura-chan is right." Iruka calmly stated.

"I remember Naruto almost cried on that mission."

"I did not Sasuke-teme!"

"Please keep your voices down." Sakura harshly whispered, voice broking no argument. Yet the boys failed to hear.

"When you got your hand cut and Kakashi-sensei told you not to move, and that he was surprised that you didn't defend yourself and just froze."

"I was panicked that if I moved I would die!"

"But, you were close to crying."

"I was not!!"

"Were too."

"Was not!"

"Were too."

"Was not!"

"Be quiet or you'll wake Kakashi-sensei up!"

"To late" A voice said, obviously thick with sleep. Kakashi sauntered into the room. Iruka's face dropped when his gaze fell on the exhausted look Kakashi held. As Kakashi walked into the room, Iruka got up and grabbed another chair, and pulled it to the table. Sitting down Kakashi asked what they were talking about so loudly.

"We were talking about that time we fought that guy Zabuza."

"Do you remember sensei?"

"Yeah"

As everyone was talking, Kakashi felt a pang of exhaustion take his form. _'Why am I always so tired?' _

Iruka noticed that Kakashi was tiring quickly, but said nothing.

The whole conversation had changed to ramen when Kakashi's head slipped down to the table, onto his hands. Iruka saw the shallow, but even breathes meaning that he had fallen asleep.

Sakura seeing this too, ushered the boys saying to Iruka that they would be back later.

Iruka waited till they left until he moved Kakashi. Scooping up his fragile and small lover, he walked over to the bedroom and placed him in the bed. Bring the covers up; he planted a kiss on Kakashi's forehead.

"You sleep and I'll wake you up when suppers ready."

_-X0X0X0X0X-_

_Kakashi walked around the river bank with Iruka, holding each other's hand. Smiling, he brought his hand to his face and pulled is mask off, and gave Iruka a quick peck. Placing the mask back on, he saw Iruka grinning with a blush all across his face. Walking to the rivers edge, Kakashi knelt down and grabbed a flat stone and whipped it into the river, making it skip several times. Iruka laughed and grabbed a rock and did the same, but his rock didn't make it as far a Kakashi's. Iruka bent down to grab another rock, but the bracelet that Kakashi had given him fell onto the bank. Kakashi, who noticed the bracelet, reached down to grab it but felt Iruka's hands push him. He fell into the river, but knowing he was only a few feet from the shore, therefore the water couldn't be deep. Swimming to get to the surface, Kakashi kicked and pulled but he couldn't break the water's surface. It was like something was holding him underwater. Daring to look down, Kakashi saw Iruka's smiling face below him, holding his ankle, preventing him from reaching the surface. Kakashi kicked, aiming at Iruka's face, to free himself, but nothing prevailed. Looking down again, he saw a kunai in Iruka's hand. Iruka brought the kunai to Kakashi's leg, slicing it open and drawing enormous amounts of blood. Soon Kakashi was swimming in blood; his own blood. _

_Then he felt a weight leave his foot, kicking and ignoring the pain in his leg, Kakashi swam for the surface. Giving just one last push Kakashi's arms broke the water's tight hold on him, yet something, again, held him under the water. Looking up this time, he saw Iruka holding his own head, keeping him from air. Air, in which he was in need off. Black was filling his vision, covering over all other sensations. Iruka's grinning face filled his mind when all else was gone._

_-X0X0X0X0X-_

Kakashi woke up, being yelled at by Iruka. Seeing Iruka's face made Kakashi slink back to the edge of the bed. Iruka, confused reached over and brought a struggling Kakashi into his arms. He held on to the boney body in his arms. Eventually Kakashi settled and Iruka could only assume it was from exhaustion. Iruka reached up to run his hands through Kakashi's liquid silver locks. In doing so, the motion of being under someone's hand made Kakashi panic again. Twisting so he was out of Iruka's grip, Kakashi scampered out of bed.

Through all of the adrenaline, Kakashi felt slightly ill. Losing control of his stomach, he raced for the bathroom.

Iruka yelled after him, and followed, only to find Kakashi retching. Iruka shut his eyes, listening to the heaves.

He had seen Kakashi ill before, but never so violently.

Iruka stood at the door and had a glass of water ready for Kakashi when he was done. Moving into the bathroom, he was slow and moved carefully, aware of his movements. Making sure he was noticed by Kakashi he gave the water to his lover, only to have Kakashi puke again.

"No more water…please."

"What?"

Kakashi shut his eyes in an attempt to rid himself of the awful images that haunted his subconscious.

"Are you okay now?"

Kakashi looked up sharply, looking at Iruka's worried expression. He nodded slowly, only want to sleep and be with his Iruka.

Taking this as 'a-go-ahead,' Iruka helped Kakashi off the ground and back to the bedroom. Making sure that he was clean before hand, he climbed into the bed as well. Wanting to know what made him act like that, Iruka questioned his lover as gently as possible.

"What did you see?"

"You"

Silently Iruka took offense to that. _'What? He saw me then puked!"_

"And…" Iruka offered, needing to know.

"You killed me."

"I what?"

"Killed me" Kakashi said quietly.

"How?" Iruka asked, just a quietly.

"You held me under water, so I drowned. I drowned in my own blood,"

"Ka-chan, you know that I would never do that. Ever."

"Hmm."

"You go to bed and I'll stay here."

"But…."

Before Kakashi could say anything, Iruka interrupted and said "Nothing will happen, I promise."

Gathering the smaller shinobi into his arms again, Iruka's warm body lulled Kakashi asleep before Iruka could say anything more.

Listening to the even breathes and watching the slow and steady rise of Kakashi's chest, Iruka relaxed a bit. Something was definitely wrong. But he would keep to his promise

"I promise"

-END-

TBC

Well that was chapter seven. For those of you who wanted fluff and angst XD (fluff not so much, but angst definitely)

A/N: This was going to be a one-shot, but I decided it fit in this story. Well I can't wait till the later chapters start to happen.

Well like always please:

READ & REVIEW

Until next time,

Clarity


End file.
